Remember Me
"Remember Me" (불꽃놀이;'' Bulkkonnori'') is a song recorded by OH MY GIRL. It is the first track and lead single of the group's 6th Korean mini album, Remember Me, released on September 10, 2018. Lyrics Korean= Remember me Do you remember me 날 바라보던 너의 눈에 비친 내 모습이 참 맘에 들었는데 나도 몰랐던 날 알게 해준 널 만났던 건 참 행운인 걸 Yeah 다시 이런 우연은 없을거라 넌 늘 새기듯 말했지 거슬러 (Yeah) 틀려 봐봐 돌아가도 결국 그 자리잖아 (Oh) 돌아와도 뻔한데 (Oh) 왜 머릿속에 (Oh) 니가 눈이 부시게 퍼져 Disappear 사랑스런 그때의 너 우리의 기억이 아른거리고 조금 이른 사랑얘긴 저 별들처럼 나를 비추고 눈을 감으면 (Remember me) 시작되는 Magic (Remember me) 처음이라서 (Remember me) 마냥 좋았던Do you remember 그때 불꽃놀이 모래알 같은 기억들 속에서도 난 단숨에 널 찾아낼 수 있어 너에겐 내가 어떻게 남았는지 궁금해졌어 난 어땠을까 Yeah 사실 그때 나의 세상은 너와 나 밖에 없어서 안녕 한동안 감기보다 더 아팠지 (Oh) 너를 그려보았네 (Oh) 까만 하늘에 (Oh) 다시 눈부시도록 펑펑 Disappear 사랑스런 그때의 너 우리의 기억이 아른거리고 조금 이른 사랑얘긴 저 별들처럼 나를 비추고 눈을 감으면 (Remember me) 시작되는 Magic (Remember me) 처음이라서 (Remember me) 마냥 좋았던 Do you remember 그때 불꽃놀이 Remember me 그때 우리 불꽃놀이 같던 둘만의 하늘빛 잊지 말아 줘 Ah ah no no 아주 더 오래 지나도 가끔 날 그려 줘 태어나서 본 것 중에 제일 커다란 꽃 오직 둘만의 축제 계절이 되돌아와도 가장 아름다웠던 (Oh wuh~) 시간 너머로 (Remember me) 띄워보는 편지 (Oh wuh wuh wuh~) (Remember me) 니가 있어서 (Remember me) 마냥 설렜던 Do you remember 그때 불꽃놀이 눈을 감으면 (Oh wuh~) (Remember me) 시작되는 Magic (Remember me) (Remember me) 처음이라서 (Remember me) 마냥 좋았던 Do you remember 그때 불꽃놀이 Remember me Remember me |-| Romanization= Remember me Do you remember me nal barabodeon neoye nune bichin nae moseubi cham mame deureonneunde nado mollatteon nal alge haejun neol mannatteon geon cham haengunin geol Yeah dashi ireon uyeoneun eopseulgeora neon neul saegideut malhaetji geoseulleo (Yeah) teullyeo bwabwa doragado gyeolguk geu jarijana (Oh) dorawado ppeonhande (Oh) wae meorissoge (Oh) niga nuni bushige peojeo Disappear sarangseureon geuttaeye neo uriye gieogi areungeorigo jogeum ireun sarangyaegin jeo byeoldeulcheoreom nareul bichugo nuneul gameumyeon (Remember me) shijakdweneun Magic (Remember me) cheoeumiraseo (Remember me) manyang joatteon Do you remember geuttae bulkkonnori moraeal gateun gieokdeul sogeseodo nan dansume neol chajanael su isseo neoyegen naega eotteoke namanneunji gunggeumhaejeosseo nan eottaesseulkka Yeah sashil geuttae naye sesangeun neowa na bakke eopseoseo annyeong handongan gamgiboda deo apatji (Oh) neoreul geuryeoboanne (Oh) kkaman haneure (Oh) dashi nunbushidorok peongpeong Disappear sarangseureon geuttaeye neo uriye gieogi areungeorigo jogeum ireun sarangyaegin jeo byeoldeulcheoreom nareul bichugo nuneul gameumyeon (Remember me) shijakdweneun Magic (Remember me) cheoeumiraseo (Remember me) manyang joatteon Do you remember geuttae bulkkonnori Remember me geuttae uri bulkkonnori gatdeon dulmane haneulppit itji mara jweo Ah ah no no aju deo orae jinado gakkeum nal geuryeo jweo taeyeonaseo bon geot junge jeil keodaran kkot ojik dulmane chukje gyejeori dwedorawado gajang areumdaweotteon (Oh wuh~) shigan neomeoro (Remember me) ttiweoboneun pyeonji (Oh wuh wuh wuh~) (Remember me) niga isseoseo (Remember me) manyang seolletteon Do you remember geuttae bulkkonnori nuneul gameumyeon (Oh wuh~) (Remember me) shijakdweneun Magic (Remember me) (Remember me) cheoeumiraseo (Remember me) manyang joatteon Do you remember geuttae bulkkonnori Remember me Remember me |-| Translation= Remember me Do you remember me I really liked my reflection in your eyes When you looked at me I’m so lucky to have met you Who helped me learn about a side of me I never knew, yeah You always told me there will Never be this kind of coincidence again I don’t agree (Yeah) That’s wrong, see Even if we go back, we end up at the same place (Oh) It’s obvious even if you come back (Oh) But why are you in my head (Oh) You are shining brightly and disappearing Back when things were so lovable Memories of us still flicker before me The love story that’s a bit too early to be told Shine on me like the stars When I close my eyes (Remember me) The magic starts (Remember me) Because it’s my first time (Remember me) When things were so good Do you remember The fireworks back then In the memories that are as many as grains of sand I can find you in just one moment I’m curious of how I remain to you How was I, yeah Actually, back then, it was only you and me in my world Hello, it hurt more than a bad cold for a while (Oh) I tried drawing you (Oh) Out in the dark sky (Oh) But then it shined and then disappeared Back when things were so lovable Memories of us still flicker before me The love story that’s a bit too early to be told Shine on me like the stars When I close my eyes (Remember me) The magic starts (Remember me) Because it’s my first time (Remember me) When things were so good Do you remember The fireworks back then Remember me, us of back then Our color of the sky that was like fireworks Don’t forget Ah ah no no Draw me out even after more time passes The biggest flower I’ve ever seen in my life It was our own festival Even after seasons pass, it was the most (Oh wuh~) Beautiful time (Remember me) I’m writing you a letter (Oh wuh wuh wuh~) (Remember me) Because of you (Remember me) My heart fluttered Do you remember The fireworks back then When I close my eyes (Oh wuh~) (Remember me) The magic starts (Remember me) (Remember me) Because it's my first time (Remember me) When things were so good Do you remember The fireworks back then Remember me Remember me English translation provided by popgasa. Category:Remember Me Category:Discography Category:Singles Category:2018 Releases